1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a data sensing circuit of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus includes various input/output lines that provide electrical coupling between a memory cell and a final output terminal. Examples of such input/output lines include, but are not limited to, a segment input/output line (SIO), a local input/output line (LIO) and a global input/output line (GIO).
The semiconductor apparatus may include a data sensing circuit for sensing data transmitted via the various input/output lines.